A Difference
by useless knowledge
Summary: What if Kuroko had never gone to Teiko? What if the Generations of Miracles never met him until high school? Kagami was the one to go to Teiko in middle school, and was the shining sixth player. But, if Kuroko didn't go to Tekio, where was he? A better question yet, how is he different? No pairings yet (Though we all know it's going to happen), AU, slight OOCness, Strong Kuroko.


**Summary: What if Kuroko had never gone to Teiko? What if the Generations of Miracles never met him until high school? Kagami was the one to go to Teiko in middle school, and was the shining sixth player. But, if Kuroko didn't go to Tekio, where was he? A better question yet, how is he different? **

**Warning: AU, Strong Kuroko, Changed GoM, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Editor: Endless Chains**

Fear crawled up the backs of every team that was at the nationals, all but one team. Actually, this one team was the source of fear to all others that saw them, that knew of them, that dared speak their name: Teiko. The mere mention of the name would send goosebumps across the skin of the other teams and they would tremble in fear, for Teiko were champions in comparison to all others. The few players that were cocky in their presence had been cut down to size under their hand. Teiko, had on their team six members that were on the level of college level basketball players. Yes, six players. They had, not one, two, three, not even five amazing players, but six. They are as following: Ryota Kise, Shintaro Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, Daiki Aomine, Taiga Kagami, and Seijuro Akashi.

There is Ryota Kise, the newest member of the team, one who only started playing basketball in middle school. He excels at the sport as he does with everything. He is a handsome boy with hair that is a pure golden color. When caught in the right light, he looks almost angelic. His eyes are hazel: a deep brown lining the rim of his irises while gold near the pupil. His frame is that of a greek statue- Perfect. He is tall and strong, his body cut in ways that only one who is athletic could achieve. There isn't a single ounce of fat on his form, which is rare for a mere middle schooler. This fact, as well as his gorgeous features, are what allows him to work as a model in his spare time. He was able to become a first string player due to his innate ability to copy other's play styles. He can watch a player play just once, then take their play styles and mimic it perfectly. Amazing, is it not? Due to this ability, he would normally tire from basketball already, however, there are some that Kise can not copy. Some techniques that are too complex and unique for even him to mimic. This is okay though, since this means that basketball won't fall victim to the same fate as all of those other sports that Kise tried and mastered. Basketball always presents new challenges for Kise, a new challenge and someone new to attempt to surpass. He honestly wouldn't have it any other way than this. He loves the challenge, the game, the thrill and most importantly his team.

One of those beloved team members would be Shintaro Midorima, the distance shooter of the miracles. Refined would be the best word to describe Shintaro Midorima, as he is a very organized person, as well as a player. He likes things to be beautiful and perfect. You could tell this simply by his appearance. His uniform was always pressed perfectly and not a button was ever out of place. His glasses were always perched on his nose perfectly straight. There was never a stray hair, not a single one out of place. His hair was a few shades lighter than his eyes, but that too, was perfect. Every morning, he wakes two hours early, exactly. After waking, he goes into his strict schedule of bathing, stretching, brushing through his hair till it all lies flat and neat, dressing, breakfast, taping his fingertips, and then checking his horoscope for the day and acquiring his lucky item before leaving for school. He would walk at the same pace to school, day in and day out, so that he would reach the school at the perfect time. That is, the time when the rest of the Generation of Miracles were gathered there. The green haired boy would walk, still in the same pace, to meet with his team mates and discuss varying subjects as they walked into school together.

Atsushi Murasakibara, the giant among the team, who was also the most...absent minded you could say. The giant, whose hair was the same color as some of the candies that he loved to eat so much, was a rather odd boy. He had the stature of a full grown male but the maturity of an elementary student. Murasakibara had, on more than one occasion, wandered off and gotten lost in Tokyo, and his excuse each time would be that he was following his nose to good smelling food. Akashi and the rest of the team would only shake their heads. Then Kise would do a quick Google search on his phone, find a sweet shop and they would all go out and eat together. Midorima was starting to suspect that the giant intentionally became lost now so that the rest of them would treat him, but he didn't mind it, since when they went out, he always was able to have carrot cake. As silly and sweet loving as the giant was, he once had a much darker side. He used to hate basketball with a passion and was only in it since he felt he had too since he was good at it. It was, however, thanks to the rest of them, that they were able to snap the giant out of his blind hatred and show him the love of basketball they all had. They showed him how basketball could be enjoyed, how it could be played with others. They broke him of his hate, Akashi in particular, and showed him that just because he was good at something didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Actually, one of the examples that Akashi gave him about being able to enjoy what you're good at was, and this one was the one that really broke through to him, was him and his cooking. It figures that the giant was only able to understand with using food as the example. Murasakibara loved his team, loved his sweets, _and _he also loved basketball.

Next along the list of Miracles is one Daiki Aomine. Aomine was as wild as a panther as no one could ever tame him. He had grown up wild, playing street ball all the time. He had, however, been spiraling out of control. He never really had any true friends, so he was always alone, growing more and more obsessed with basketball since it was the only thing that seemed to like him. It wasn't until middle school that he met them, the Generation of Miracles. They became his first true friends, and on that team, he met his two best friends: Kise and Kagami. He met Kagami, the tiger, first. They clashed in practice and neither would stop in a game against each other till they were both face down on the gym floor, unable to move. After that, they became closer than brothers. It wasn't until the second year of middle school that they met the only other person that would mean as much to them as each other did. Kise was a happy addition to them, and the three were soon inseparable. They understood each other and their motives, and soon, basketball became their second love in life, their friendship among the three, among all of the Miracles, was worth more to them than anything.

Taiga Kagami, one of the three most aggressive players at Teiko. He is as wild as a tiger and as aggressive in game as a cobra. He is a dim-witted boy, who has many ideas and concepts float over his head. Though they would both like to deny it, his two best friends are the same. They remain happily ignorant, all of the Miracles do actually, in their _perfect _lives. They have everything they could ever want: friends, a family, a winning team. So why strive for something more? Kagami burns brighter than a flame, and it's his light that kept his team together all of this time. When his friends were all growing in their talents, and he was too no doubt, he was the thing that kept them united. He didn't passively let them drift, nor not say anything when they mouthed off to one another. He united them as a team, and kept them sane. However, him keeping them in check, also caused a change. Where in a different reality, if the Miracles were left to their own devices, they would grow and become much more than they were now. It's true that they all shine brightly, but that is, only as a team. They can only function as a team with one another, to be an unstoppable force. Where teamwork is vital, room to grow and explore as your own person is even more so. You must know yourself before you can know others.

Finally, there is the captain of the Miracles. The one that all of the Miracles see as, regardless of his small stature, a big brother. Akashi is always there to guide them, to help them. He is the first one in the gym everyday and is always willing to stay late to help his family. His kindness even stretches to the second and third string. He and Momoi are always creating new training regimen for all of the players. Akashi just wants to see them all grow and be happy. When gazing into his two red, gentle eyes (1) you can't help but feel relieved and relaxed of all your burdens since you know big brother is there to guide you. Akashi is there for his team, through thick and thin, he loves them as if they were family.

Not a single one of the Generation of Miracles want their bonds to break and they won't let them. They achieve more as a team, don't they? So why fix something when it is not broken. That is why, for their first year of highschool, they will all be attending Seiho High. It's a strong school, which already has a formidable name built for itself as one of the three kings. Yes, the Generation of Miracles would do just fine at this school and they would continue to succeed, forever and for always.

…

Except for the fact that a new superpower is rising up. One whom has a single goal in mind. Kuroko Tetsuya will break apart the Generation of Miracles, if it's the last thing he does.

**(1) Sorry for going all George Orwell on you there guys, I couldn't help myself. **

**Author Notes:**

**-Writing introductions sucks. Like, a lot. Like more than a leech, more than vaccum and even more than Izuki's jokes. **

**-In the original story, the issue of being a team and playing like one is pressed onto the audience, but it's also important to be an individual and let your own skills flourish. A concept that I will be putting on display for you. **

**-Kuroko in this story will look and act extremely OOC (Out of character (just incase some of you didn't know what OOC means.)) so be prepared for that guys. He was the driving force to change them originally and he will be here too, just with the exact opposite purpose. **

**-I'm really excited about this one guys, and I hope you are too. If you want to talk to me about the story, any of my stories for that matter, or just get to know me in general, my twitter is KillerBunnyBun. I would love to hear from you all. **

**Please review. **


End file.
